Cambios
by Uriko
Summary: Le puse un titulo, aunque solo es momentaneo por que el verdadero se lo pondre al final
1. Mi Nombre es...

Era primero de septiembre en "La Madriguera" y una señora pelirroja y bonachona ya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno mientras que el resto de los habitantes de la casa preparaban todas sus cosas dentro de grandes baúles.  
  
-Ron, ¿no has visto a Hedwig aún? - preguntó a su mejor amigo un quinceañero de cabellos rebeldes mientras veía por la ventana de una habitación naranja  
-Creo que aun no ah regresado, Harry, pero aun falta hora y media para que nos vallamos, así que llegará, solo fue a cazar  
-Tienes razón, además, ella sabe que debemos irnos, volverá a tiempo - se tranquilizo a si mismo Harry  
-Bien, todo listo, ¿ya no olvidamos nada?  
-Déjame revisar....no, ya llevamos todo  
  
-¡A DESAYUNAR!- Se escucha el grito dirigido a todo habitante de "La Madriguera" por parte de la Señora Weasley  
  
Al llegar al comedor, Ron y Harry se encuentran con que toda la familia de pelirrojos ya se encuentra ahí, preparados para un buen desayuno antes de dirigirse a la estación de King Cross. Al ver que tan solo los esperaba a ellos para desayunar, tomaron su lugar en la mesa rápidamente.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
-Mamá...aun estas molesta? - pregunto Ron a su madre, que le dirigió una mirada de "y lo preguntas?"  
-Lo sentimos mucho mamá, pero no podíamos dejar a Harry con sus tíos...  
-Ron, te imaginas lo que habrá dicho Dumbledore cuando se enteró de que por SEGUNDA VEZ tu y tus hermanos sacaron a Harry de la casa de sus tíos por medio que aun no han confesado? - dijo a la Señora Weasley a su hijo  
-Pero mamá, ahí el pobre se estaba muriendo, todo por que aquel gordo debe rebajar - dijo George  
-Si, pero para que se le quite un poco el hambre le hemos dejado unos cuantos dulces - dijo Fred sonriendo pícaramente, cosa que George también hizo  
-No quiero ni pensar en que clase de "dulces" le habrán dejado al primo de Harry - Fred y George solo sonrieron entre si  
  
Después de un buen desayuno tan solo faltaba media hora para que dieran las 11:00 AM, hora en la que debían presentarse en el anden nueve y tres cuartos para tomar el expreso de Howgarts   
  
-¿Eh? Niños, ya se nos ah echo muy tarde, Ginny, podrías traer los polvos Flu? - dijo el Señor Weasley algo distraído mirando su reloj  
-Pensé que viajaríamos en auto muggle, Arthur - dijo la Señora Weasley a su esposo   
-Si, querida Molly, eso íbamos a hacer, pero se ah echo algo tarde  
  
Ginny regreso con los un frasco en la mano derecha que le entrego a su padre. El Señor Weasley dio indicaciones a todos y así atravesaron la chimenea los gemelos, seguidos por Ginny y la Señora Weasley.   
Tocaba el turno de atravesar a Ron y Harry, cuando Hedwig irrumpió en la madriguera entrando en su jaula vacía justo a tiempo para el viaje. Harry sonrío, feliz de que su mascota y amiga hubiera llegado a tiempo, antes de atravesar la chimenea junto a Ron y perderse en un tornado de luces y chimeneas.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
En la estación de King Cross vemos a una joven delgada, de piel clara, mas no blanca por completo, con un largo cabello castaño claro y lacio que caía por su espalda como una cascada, de unos ojos cafés y finas facciones. Su rostro, bello e inocente, era adornado por algunos cabellos que caían sobre el y que ella se apartaba con una mano.  
  
-De acuerdo, busquemos el anden nueve y tres cuartos...- dijo la joven para si empujando un carrito con un pesado baúl negro y algo sobre este que se encontraba cubierto por una manta morada con bordes dorados mientras se acercaba a los andenes 9 y 10.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Finalmente Harry abrió los ojos un tanto mareado encontrándose ya dentro del anden nueve y tres cuartos junto al resto de los Weasley. Harry se sintió aliviado de que el viaje con los polvos Flu hubiera terminado y que el no hubiera acabado en alguna otra chimenea.  
  
Ginny se despidió de sus padres y sus hermanos, posteriormente de Harry, y se fue con una de sus amiga para buscar espacio en el tren. La Señora Weasley hablaba con los gemelos, quienes parecían algo impacientes de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan, para abordar el tren, mientras, el Señor Weasley se encontraba fascinado con un teléfono celular que una chica de padres muggles llevaba consigo, por tanto Ron y Harry subieron al tren.  
  
-espera, Ron, ¿y Hermione? - pregunto Harry  
-Déjala, ya debe estar adentro, ahora que es prefecta no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde - respondió el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo  
-¿Prefecta?  
-Si, ¿acaso dudabas que se convertiría en una?  
-No, eso no es lo que me sorprende, es mas sorprendente el echo de que solo tu lo sepas - dijo Harry con un tono de voz que ponía nervioso a Ron  
-Bueno...lo que pasa es que me lo dijo en una carta  
-¿Te estuviste carteando con Hermione durante el verano?  
-Eh...si, pero no te conté por que no nos contábamos nada importante  
-Ah, claro - Harry le sonrío a su amigo pícaramente antes de subir al tren y cortar la platica  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
-Ven por aquí - dijo una joven de un rebelde cabello castaño  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a cruzar, realmente estaba perdida -Le contesto otra joven de igual cabello castaño pero totalmente lacio  
-De nada, es mi deber como prefecta - sonrío Hermione  
-Oh, eres una prefecta, bueno, aunque halla sido tu deber, muchas gracias  
-¿Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí? - propuso Hermione. Habían llegado a un compartimiento vacío   
-Esta bien, ¿te quedaras conmigo?  
-Si no te molesta si  
-Para nada, me alegra tener compañía, solo pensé que debías estar en el compartimiento de prefectos  
-No necesariamente, solo debo dar una ronda en media hora  
-De acuerdo. Veo que eres una gryffindor - dijo la joven mirando el escudo en la túnica de Hermione  
-Si, y yo veo que conoces las casas de Howgarts  
-Así es, me di un tiempo para leer fragmentos de "La Historia de Howgarts", además, mis padres estudiaron aquí  
-¿Tu también leíste "La Historia de Howgarts"? ahora podré decirle a Ron que no soy la única! - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa triunfal  
-¿Quien es Ron? ¿Alguien "especial"?  
-¿¡Que!? ¿Como crees? Ron es solo un amigo, ¿que te hace pensar que puede ser alguien "especial"? - dijo Hermione algo sonrojada  
-Bueno, el echo de que tres cartas de un tal Ron acaban de resbalar de la bolsa de tu túnica alimentan mis sospechas - dijo la joven con una sonrisa, Hermione se puso un poco mas roja  
-Eh... ¿y de que escuela vienes? - dijo Hermione cambiando el tema  
-Del Instituto Salem, en USA  
-¿En USA? Eso es en América, ¿que haces tu aquí?  
-Yo soy originaria de Inglaterra, pero cuando era una niña a mi padre lo cambiaron de trabajo en el ministerio de magia , por lo que tuvimos que vivir un tiempo en USA, pero ahora lo han reacomodado de nuevo y hemos vuelto a Inglaterra   
-¿No estas triste por dejar el Instituto Salem y a tus amigas?  
-¿Triste? ¿Como podría estarlo? No tengo amigas a quienes extrañar...  
-¿No tenías amigas en Salem? - pregunto sorprendida Hermione. La chica le pareció demasiado simpática y amable como para no tener amigas   
-Es que, en Salem las chicas son muy...como decirlo? Algo prepotentes. Ahí solo hay un líder, y si te niegas a seguirlo te conviertes en el centro del odio de todos...- contesto la chica con algo de tristeza, pero sin perder la sonrisa  
-Ah, es algo así como Malfoy y los Slytherin - dijo molesta Hermione - pero no te preocupes, aquí las cosas son diferentes, además si tuviste el valor de enfrentarte a todo el Instituto de Salem, seguro eres Gryffindor  
-¿Tu lo crees? Esa es mi casa favorita, me encantaría quedar ahí  
-Y a mi también me gustaría, entraras a quinto curso, ¿cierto?  
-Si, de modo que si no soy Gryffindor, al menos tendremos clases juntas  
-Ah, por cierto, hemos hablado durante todo el camino sin presentarnos, yo soy Hermione Granger  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ju...- las palabras de la joven fueron cortadas. El tren se había detenido. Al parecer ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade y una prefecta de Slytherin entro algo molesta llamando a la joven de parte de Hagrid y recordando "amablemente" a Hermione que había olvidado dar su ronda.   
  
La joven se fue antes de poder presentarse, solo sonriendo antes de salir. Hermione contesto a la sonrisa y decidió buscar a Ron y Harry, después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos y aun no los había saludado después de tanto tiempo.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Ron y Harry habían pasado todo el camino hablando entre ellos, y en ocasiones con Neville, Dean y Seamus. A pesar de que no se aburrieron durante el viaje, extrañaron la presencia de Hermione entre ellos, sobre todo Ron, que la buscaba desesperado entre la multitud de alumnos al bajar del tren. Harry lucia tranquilo, pero muy divertido por la actitud delatora de Ron.  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, ya la veremos en el banquete - dijo Harry  
-Si, pero no la hemos visto en mucho tiempo  
-Ya, si todo el tiempo pelean, como es que ahora estas tan desesperado por verla?  
-¿Yo? Desesperado? No estoy desesperado, solo....bueno..  
  
Una mano toco el hombro de Ron. Este volteo para encontrarse con la causa de su desesperación: Hermione Granger  
  
-Hola Hermione, ¿donde te metiste? Ni siquiera estabas en el compartimiento de los prefectos - dijo Harry  
-Hola, estuve con un nuevo alumno  
-Y por eso no nos saludaste? - dijo algo molesto Ron, volviendo a las típicas peleas...  
-Pues tengo cosas que hacer como prefecta, estaba algo perdido así que debía estar ahí - se defendió Hermione  
-Pero al menos pudiste haber pasado solo un momento a nuestro compartimientos, se supone que nosotros somos tus amigos....- y así empezó una nueva pela entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry se resigno y caminó hacia una de las carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles que los llevaría a Howgarts. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron por inercia mientras seguían discutiendo. En el transcurso de Hogsmeade a Howgarts la pelea se detuvo y los tres tuvieron oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente sobre sus vacaciones.  
  
Una vez llegaron al castillo todos los alumnos entraron el gran comedor que, como cada año, se veía espléndido. Con adornos de los colores de las casas y el techo encantado mas hermoso que nunca, Harry se sintió en su hogar de nuevo.  
El trío tomó su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, a la expectativa de la llegada de los alumnos de primero, el discurso de Dumbledore y, por supuesto, el banquete de bienvenida que esperaba a ser servido.  
  
Los alumnos de primer curso no tardaron en llegar con la profesora McGonagall al frente de ellos. Nada nuevo, excepto por el echo de que al final de las filas de alumnos caminaba algo nerviosa una joven de la misma edad de Harry.  
  
-¡Ahí esta! - dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la mano para saludar a la chica  
-¿Quien? - preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono y volviéndose hacia el lugar al que se dirigía la vista de Hermione  
-Es la chica con la que estuve en el expreso de Howgarts  
-¿¡Ella!? No dijiste que habías estado con un alumno nuevo? - pregunto Ron  
-Sí, estuve con ella - contestó Hermione  
-Pero es una chica....y pensé que..  
-¿Era un chico? - termino Hermione con la frase de Ron - por quien me tomas?  
-Es muy bonita - interrumpió Harry la nueva pelea que estaba por formarse  
-Es cierto, y eso me recuerda que Ron aun no se a puesto como tonto al verla - dijo Hermione y recordando a cierta francesa de cabello rubio platinado  
-Oye, ¡no soy ningún...! - Ron se detuvo al notar que nadie le prestaba atención  
  
Harry miraba a la chica y Hermione apartaba un lugar en la gran mesa de Gryffindor a su lado  
  
-¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto Harry a Hermione  
-aparto este lugar, ¿que mas?  
-¿para quien? Esperas a alguien? - preguntó Harry de nuevo  
-Si, a ella - dijo Hermione mirando hacía la chica que esperaba pacientemente mientras los de primer curso eran seleccionados  
-¿Crees que será una Gryffindor? - dijo Ron continuando con las preguntas a Hermione  
-Si, no me pregunten como o por que, pero estoy segura de que esa chica será una Gryffindor - Hermione le sonrió a sus amigos  
-Mmm... ¿quien es? - dijo Harry volviendo con una nueva pregunta  
-No se su nombre, pero viene del Instituto Salem en USA   
  
Así Hermione les siguió contando lo que sabía de ella, hasta que notó que los alumnos de primero habían sido todos seleccionados, quedando solo la joven.   
Antes de que la profesora McGonagall llamará a la joven, Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-Bienvenidos sean todos los nuevos alumnos, y los que ya tienen mas de un año en Howgarts, también, esperemos que este año sea bueno y veremos que sorpresas nos depara. Una de las sorpresas ya esta entre nosotros, tenemos una nueva alumna de quinto curso y a ahora será seleccionada para una de las cuatro casas de Howgarts, espero que la traten bien y se hagan sus amigos, ahora puede continuar usted profesora - termino de decir Dumbledore con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la parte final a MgGonagall.  
  
-gracias profesor - dijo McGonagall ganando la atención de todos los alumnos de Howgarts.  
  
Todos estaban a expectativa de donde quedaría la nueva chica y mas aún de su identidad  
  
-¡Hamblington, Judith! - declaró al fin la profesora tras un silencio de unos cuantos segundos  
  
Judith estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero al escuchar su nombre se dirigió con paso decidido hacía el taburete en medio del comedor donde tomó asiento y pronto sintió como el desgarrado sombrero que antes había visto cantar resbalaba por su cabeza tapándole la vista. No tardó en escuchar una voz en su cabeza.  
  
-veamos, aquí tenemos grandes cualidades, estarías bien en Ravenclaw...sin embargo hay algo mas - Judith se mordía los labios nerviosa ante la indecisión del sombrero - también veo las cualidades de...  
  
La voz del sombrero resonó en todo el gran comedor con un grito que anunciaba su decisión: "Gryffindor"  
La mesa de Gryffindor rompió en silbidos y aplausos para recibir a su nueva miembro, quien pudo distinguir a Hermione Granger llamándola a un lugar vacio junto a ella y otros dos chicos.  
  
-les dije...que sería Gryffindor- declaro Hermione a sus amigos con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Judith se acercaba  
-hola - saludo amable Judith al llegar junto al trío de Howgarts mientras tomaba el lugar que Hermione le había apartado y deliciosos platillos aparecían en la mesa  
-hola! Así que eres Judith - saludo Hermione de vuelta  
-si, ahora si puedo presentarme, aunque la profesora McGonagall ya lo hizo por mi  
-no importa, estos son mis amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, mejor conocido como Ron   
-me alegro de conocerlos - dijo mirando a Ron un momento para luego fijar la vista en Harry mas de lo que hubiera pensado - con que el es Ron - agregó por lo bajo para ser únicamente oída por Hermione, quien se sonrojo, y saliendo del trance en que la había sumido la imagen de Harry - y el Harry...- dijo por ultimo para si misma fijándose de nuevo en aquellos ojos esmeralda.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
¡Hola! Ya esta, mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y haciendo aclaraciones: la verdad es que este fic será corto, dudo mucho que llegue a tener mas de tres capítulos y no, Voldemort no se va aparecer en ningún momento, quizá acuda a su recuerdo en aluna parte de la historia, ya que será muy raro que nadie hable de el ¬¬U pero no causará daño alguno.  
  
Quizás los Slytherin aparezcan muy poco o simplemente no lo hagan, pero es que quiero terminar pronto y si incluyo demasiados enredos se me alargaría el fic, cosa que no quiero puesto que tengo otros dos incompletos, aunque por supuesto que Draco no faltara, si no, quien sería el malo? (no me respondan eso^^U)  
  
Y por ultimo, se aceptan sugerencias para el titulo de este fic, ya que por el momento no tiene...ah! si, review, por favor, pero tengan en cuenta que apenas estoy empezando a escribir ;_;  
  
P.D. si tienen algo mas que decir mi mail es uriko_t@hotmail.com 


	2. Encuentro Con Draco Malfoy

El banquete de bienvenida terminó tras algunas advertencias de Dumbledore, lo de cada año; el bosque prohibido, los viajes a Hogsmeade, etc...pero anunció algo además de lo tradicional, algo que no resulto sorprendente para el trío: la seguridad en Howgarts se doblaría y se habían impuesto nuevas reglas que serían anunciadas y discutidas con mas calma con el jefe de cada casa.  
  
Antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de salir del gran comedor, Ron y Harry fueron llamados por Dumbledore, lo siguieron hasta una gárgola de piedra que cobró vida haciéndose a un lado para poder abrirles el paso a unas escaleras. Una vez subieron las escaleras se encontraron en una habitación redonda, en la cual lo primero que llamó su atención fue una hermosa ave con un plumaje dorado y llamas. Era Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, el cual Harry bien conocía.  
  
-bien, los eh mandado llamar por que me enteré de que Harry no pasó todas las vacaciones de verano con sus tíos - empezó Dumbledore   
-yo..nosotros...mis hermanos... - titubeaba Ron algo nervioso. Harry no decía nada, temía estar en problemas.  
-No se preocupen, no voy a castigarlos, pero, Harry, es importante que estés consiente de la situación, y no solo tu, todos debemos estarlo - Ron sintió como si Dumbledore lo mirará  
-En verdad lo siento...pero me sentía mal ahí... - se disculpó Harry  
-Hemos tenido suerte, en parte. Voldemort no ah dado señas de haber regresado - Ron dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre; Harry, como siempre, no se inmuto - pero esto mismo hace pensar que su regreso no es mas que una mentira  
-Vol..- Harry vio a Ron dar un respingo de nuevo - quien-usted-sabe no a echo nada aun?  
-No, no ah dado señales, ni el, ni los mortífagos, por lo que supongo debe estar tramando algo en verdad malo - Dumbledore había mantenido una cara seria, pero después de un momento su sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro - solo quería decirles eso y pedirles que no toman riesgos este año, hemos reforzado la seguridad pero aun así no quiero grandes problemas. Y, Harry, no te preocupes demasiado, tu sabrás lo que debes hacer  
-Si - respondió al final Harry  
-Podemos irnos? - preguntó Ron. Dumbledore lo miro amable y asintió.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Hermione guió a los alumnos de primero hasta la torre de Gryffindor, seguida por Judith, quien, por ser nueva, tampoco conocía ese lugar. El resto de los alumnos, en su mayoría, se encontraban en el comedor, algunos otros ya estaban dentro, pues les habían mencionado la contraseña antes de la selección.  
  
-la contraseña este año es "luna plateada" - anunció Hermione con voz fuerte para ser oída por todos los alumnos de primer curso y algunos cuantos despistados (todos miran a Neville^^U)  
  
Tras decir la contraseña, la señora gorda se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo. Hermione indico a todos donde se encontraban las habitaciones y se retiro en compañía de Judith a las que pertenecían a las chicas de quinto curso.   
  
-este es tu baúl, cierto? - dijo Hermione a Judith  
-si, por que esta aquí? - preguntó Judith  
-las pertenencias de cada alumno son llevadas a su habitación durante el banquete, en otras palabras, quiere decir que seremos compañeras de cuarto - le indicó Hermione feliz   
-que bien!  
-Eh? Y que es esto? - le preguntó Hermione a su nueva amiga señalando algo sobre el baúl, cubierto con una manta morada y bordes dorados. Hermione ya había visto aquello en la estación, pero no preguntó por ello  
-Ah, esto? - contesto Judith removiendo la manta morada de su lugar y revelando el contenido de una hermosa jaula de oro - es mi lechuza, es un regalo de mi padre y se llama Merlín  
  
Hermione observo a la hermosa lechuza gris mientras los ojos azules de esta se clavaban en los suyos, recordándole los mismos ojos azules de Ron.  
  
-que te pasa Hermione? Te sonrojaste! - señaló Judith  
-nada...solo que tu lechuza es muy linda - al terminar su frase, Hermione sintió como algo se pasaba por entre sus piernas. Al bajar la vista se encontró con Crookshanks que ronroneaba feliz tras la solitaria espera en la habitación.  
-Mira que lindo, este debe ser tuyo, cierto?  
-Si, se llama Crookshanks, y lo tengo desde que estaba en tercer curso  
-Pero que simpático! Adoro a los gatos - dijo Judith mientras se acercaba a Crookshanks  
-Si, Crookshanks además es muy listo  
-Me lo imagino...mira, como se acomoda...  
  
Hermione y Judith continuaron hablando y jugando con Crookshanks (quien se sentía feliz por tanta atención, por supuesto) y tras acomodar sus cosas y la llegada de Paravti y Lavender en la habitación, decidieron acostarse a dormir para, así, iniciar las clases el día siguiente.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Harry se levantó temprano aquel día. No entendía muy bien el por que, pero estaba ansioso por empezar las clases, así que se vistió, preparó sus libros, plumas, pergaminos, etc, los acomodó en una mochila y al verse sin nada mas que hacer, decidió despertar a Ron.  
  
-Ron...- dijo Harry suavemente - ...DESPIERTA! - continuó con un pequeño grito en el oído de Ron  
-AHHH!!! QUE! - Ron se levantó sobresaltado de su cama - que pasa!?  
-Ya es hora de prepararse para iniciar las clases - le dijo Harry  
  
Ron se talló los ojos y observo a Harry. Ya estaba vestido y con la mochila a su lado, por tanto que decidió levantarse también, después de todo, ya no podría quedarse dormido de nuevo, así que tomo una túnica limpia y se dirigió al baño, aun un poco adormilado.  
  
Media hora después, Ron y Harry ya estaban en el gran comedor. Estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos de cursos mas avanzados pertenecientes a distintas casas.  
En cuanto el dúo tomo asiento el desayuno apareció en sus platos antes vacíos, por lo que concentraron en comer y hablar. Después de un rato el comedor empezó a llenarse, y finalmente apareció Judith que tomó un lugar frente a Harry y reservando uno a su lado y al frente de Ron.  
-muy buenos días- saludo entusiasta la joven  
-buenos días - le respondió Harry  
-buenos días, donde esta Hermione? - saludó y preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo  
-ahora se encuentra con las profesora McGonagall, ella le va dar los horarios y en unos minutos estará aquí - le contestó Judith  
-bien - dijo Ron mas tranquilo  
-por que no empiezas a desayunar? - le sugirió Harry amablemente a Judith pasándole una tostada con mermelada   
-si, muchas gracias...- dijo algo apenada, pero firme a la vez. Harry había producido un sentimiento parecido a los nervios en ella aún antes de haberle hablado.  
  
Los tres continuaron hablando durante unos cinco minutos mas, hasta que Hermione apareció en la puerta cargando unos pequeños pergaminos que comenzó a repartir a todos los alumnos de quinto curso en Gryffindor para después tomar el asiento al lado de Judith y al frente de Ron.   
  
-bien - dijo Ron observando el pequeño pergamino que Hermione le había proporcionado - la primer clase no es pociones!  
-Y tampoco adivinación! - agregó Harry a la frase de su amigo  
-Pero si es Historia de la Magia, empieza en media hora y la compartiremos con Ravenclaw...- dijo Hermione comiendo una tostada sola  
  
Después de quince minutos de mas platica y unas cuantas preguntas a Judith, el , ahora, cuarteto de Howgarts se dirigió a su clase. Así continuaron el día, clase tras clase, exceptuando la hora de comer y algunos bien merecidos descansos. Harry se había esforzado todo aquel primer día, pero su entusiasmo desapareció al notar cual sería la ultima clase del día...."pociones con Slytherin"  
  
Ron y Harry llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra temprano, y ahí esperaron aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta que mas alumnos comenzaron a llegar, Hermione y Judith no tardaron en llegar, al igual que la mayoría de Slytherin que seguían a Draco Malfoy como perros a su dueño.  
  
Antes de que Draco pudiera acercarse, Filch abrió la puerta y les indico que entraran, Snape llegaría unos minutos mas tarde.  
  
La pequeña intromisión de Filch no evitó que Malfoy se acercará a "saludar" a "la sangre-sucia Granger", "el pobretón Weasley" y ,por supuesto, a Harry.  
-vaya, vaya, así que después de todo el pobretón y la sangre-sucia han tenido el valor de volver eh, y tu Potter, también - dijo Malfoy con su fría voz  
-si, y veo que tu también has optado por volver a Howgarts y no por iniciar tu "carrera" - le contestó Harry  
-como quieras Potter, pero te advierto que este año nada será igual - le advirtió Malfoy a Harry - este año, Slytherin ganará la copa de las casas y de quidditch, así que prepárate  
-si! Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y soy lo mejor que hay en Howgarts, nada como mi cabello de paja, mis ojos color coladera y mi gran inteligencia, te advierto Potter! Este año nada será igual! - Judith intervino de repente en la discusión que estaba a punto de empezar.  
  
La joven movió su cabello hacía atrás para que quedara algo parecido al de Malfoy, cambió su sonrisa por una mueca graciosa y se paro muy derecha, parodiando de forma acertada la personalidad de Malfoy  
  
-si! Slytherin, somos la mejor casa, y yo soy lo mejor en ella, soy muy rico y acaso no soy atractivo? Solo miren mi cabello engomado, les diré un secreto, en realidad tengo una vaca que me lame la cabeza para que me quede este peinado! Que les parece? - Judith continuaba fingiendo ser Malfoy y empezó a caminar y moverse graciosamente por el salón repitiendo incoherencias mientras arrancaba carcajadas de cada Gryffindor y un par de involuntarias risas discretas por parte de algunos Slytherin.  
-Basta! - gritó Malfoy exasperado y mas rojo que la sangre a causa de la ira contenida y la vergüenza - tu! Te crees muy lista, cierto?   
-Sip - dijo Judith con una sonrisa tras haberse acomodado el cabello y recuperando su compostura, cosa que hizo crecer mas la ira de Malfoy  
  
Draco no sabía que contestar. Aun seguía rojo y algunos Gryffindor aun no se molestaban en apagar sus risas, mientras los Slytherin dibujaban muecas de desagrado hacía el espectáculo.  
Afortunadamente para Malfoy, que ya no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar, Snape irrumpió en el aula clavando su más amenazadora mirada en Harry y dando comienzo a la clase de inmediato. Durante toda la hora siguiente, Malfoy no le quito la mirada de encima a Judith, quien se dedicó a hacer lo mejor que podía a lado de Hermione.   
  
Antes de que la clase terminara, un papel golpeo suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Judith, lo recogió del piso y lo abrió para leer su contenido: "Estuviste genial. Nunca nadie le había dado su merecido a Malfoy de esa forma. muchas gracias, por ayudar y por los momentos de risa."  
  
Judith miró hacía su derecha y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de Harry. Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. "no hay por que", escribió tras el papel que lanzó de vuelta costándole 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
La segunda parte. Se que es corto y tarde bastante, pero soy algo lenta, y mas con exámenes encima.  
  
Muchas gracias a Cali-Chan, que bien que Judith te caiga bien, ya que esta basada en una amiga mía y de echo este fic se lo dedico a ella. Y Tom Ryddle, cierto que en un principio tenía pensado que el fic fuera solo romance, pero así será muy aburrido, además, ya han pasado por mi cabeza algunas locuras^^ La verdad no se que pase =P despues de todo esto si se va alargar u.u  
  
Bueno, por ahora es todo, ya veremos cuando logro terminar otro cápitulo 


	3. Adivinaciones, bailes y platicas

Las clases seguían en Howgarts como siempre. La semana pasaba rápidamente y sin complicaciones. Desde la escena que Judith montó en clase pociones, Draco no se había acercado mucho, pero de vez en cuando la veía fijamente desde la mesa de Slytherin. A nadie le preocupaba demasiado, seguro que aun no se reponía.  
  
Miércoles, tercer hora: "adivinación" fue lo que Harry leyó con desagrado en el pergamino que Hermione le había dado el primer día de clases.  
  
-Oye Hermione, este año no retomaras adivinación? - preguntó Harry a su amiga  
-No, debo estar loca antes de volver a esa clase con esa maestra demente - le contestó Hermione sin pensarlo mucho  
-Bueno, entonces vamos nosotros, Ron - sugirió Harry  
-Eh? Pero yo ya no estoy en adivinación, mi padre hizo que me cambiaran esa clase por "estudios muggles" recuerdas?  
-Es cierto...entonces me voy antes de que se me haga tarde...- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para salir de la torre de Gryffindor  
  
Antes de llegar a su destino, Harry alcanzó a ver una figura a unos 15 metros mas adelante que, al igual que el, parecía dirigirse a la torre norte. Harry pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Judith al notar que llevaba una larga trenza, la cual ya caracterizaba a la joven.  
  
-Judith! - le gritó Harry a la chica  
  
Judith detuvo su paso y se volvió hacía atrás para ver a Harry correr hacía ella.  
  
-que pasa? - preguntó Judith una vez que Harry llegó a su lado  
-también vas a clase de adivinación?  
-Si...también? pensé que era la única de nosotros que llevaba esa clase   
-No, yo la odio pero no puedo cambiarla por ninguna otra. Que bueno que también tu la tomas  
-A mi también me da gusto - Judith continuó caminando una vez que notó que Harry volvía a respirar con normalidad. Este le siguió el paso hacía la torre norte  
  
Siguieron hablando durante el camino. Al llegar al rellano en lo alto de la escalera, notaron que la trampilla del techo estaba abierta, casi dándole la bienvenida a los alumnos para penetrar en ella hacía el salón de adivinación.  
Una vez dentro, Judith miro a su alrededor. Ese si era un lugar extraño. Harry, por su parte, ya no podía estar impresionado. Caminó hacía la mesa mas alejada que encontró, seguido con Judith. Ahí, los dos tomaron asiento, en la parte más oscura y apartada del salón.  
  
-esta clase debe ser interesante - comentó Judith  
-tal vez lo sería, si no la impartiera la profesora Trelawney - le contestó Harry sin muchas ganas  
-Harry, te pasa algo?  
-No...solo es que no me gusta esta clase  
-Por que? No tiene nada de malo  
-Mmm...no es la clase, precisamente, es solo que desconfió un poco de los "poderes" de la Profesora Trelawney, quien no se cansa de predecirme la muerte  
-La muerte? - repitió Judith con una mueca graciosa de impresión y burla - pero si tu estas mas vivo y sano que un recién nacido. Harry río un poco por la mueca de Judith  
-Bueno....mas o menos si, aunque ella insiste en que no - Harry recordó por un momento la única predicción verdeara que Trelawney había echo - pero quizá de vez en cuando si haga bien su trabajo...  
-Bueno..tal vez este año le de por predecir la muerte de alguien mas , digo, yo me ofrezco si gustas ^_~  
-No creo que para ella sea tan sencillo - le dijo Harry riendo  
  
De entre las sombras apareció una figura, por supuesto que se trataba de la profesora Sybill Trelawney. Estaba vestida MUY extravagantemente y se paseaba por el salón saludando a sus alumnos, sin notar aun la presencia de Harry, a quien no tardo en encontrar, pues parecía ser su objetivo.  
-Harry Potter - dijo Trelawney parándose frente a Harry, luego desvió la mirada hacía Judith quien se quedó algo desconcertada - Judith Hamilton  
  
Después de aquellas palabras, si podemos llamarlas así, solo se retiró al frente del salón para iniciar la clase.  
  
-para iniciar este año, nos dedicaremos por completo a la ceromancia, que como deben imaginarse, es el arte adivinatorio por medio de la cera que se derrite y dejamos caer en un vaso de agua para sacar, según las figuras que formaran estas gotas, presagios venturosos o aciagos - explicaba la profesora a su clase, siendo detalladamente oída por Paravti Patil y Lavender Brown.  
  
Judith y Harry solo escuchaban desde su mesa separada. Harry estaba muy extrañado de que tan solo se hubiera acercado sin decir nada mas que su nombre.  
  
-bien, ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasé a la parte de atrás para tomar un vaso de agua. Como podrán darse cuenta, las velas y los cerillos ya están sobre las mesas. Intentaremos practicar la ceromancia - ordenó Trelawney antes de que Judith y Harry pudieran darse cuenta que había terminado su explicación.  
  
Judith estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar cuando Harry la detuvo.  
  
-No te levantes, yo traeré el agua para los dos - dijo Harry amablemente  
-Muchas gracias...- le contestó sonrojándose, aunque Harry no pudo notarlo. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y felicidad la atacaba.  
  
Harry no tardo demasiado en volver con un par de vasos de agua llenos poco más arriba de la mitad y bastante anchos, tanto que casi parecían un par de platos en vez de vasos.  
  
-empecemos - sugirió Harry pasándole uno de los vasos-tazones a Judith  
  
Judith encendió una de las velas y cerró los ojos mientras la cera caía en el agua dándole forma a una figura en la superficie de esta. Mientras, Harry observaba la cera caer y el rostro de Judith iluminado por la luz de la vela. Harry estaba bajo un extraño trance, sentía como si estuviera soñando. De repente, un golpecito en su rostro lo despertó.  
  
-que te pasa? - le preguntó Judith  
-eh?...ah!, no, nada...- contestó Harry despertando por completo   
-creo que el aroma del incienso y las velas te afecto - le dijo Judith - es tu turno - continuó  
-ya terminaste tu?   
-Si, me salió un trébol, eso quiere decir que tendré buena suerte  
-Que bien!...ahora lo haré yo - dijo Harry encendiendo una nueva vela y repitiendo el procedimiento de Judith  
  
Después de unos segundos en los que el agua en el vaso de Harry hizo contacto con la cera, Potter abrió sus ojos esmeralda para encontrarse con la mirada de la profesora Trelawney.  
  
-que es esto?... - decía la profesora examinando la formación en la superficie del agua - no puedo creerlo! Esto es horrible! Pobre chico! - exclamaba Trelawney sin sorprender a Harry  
-que pasa profesora? - preguntó Lavender rápidamente, acercándose al fondo del salón donde pasaba aquello  
-esta figura....es un corazón malformado! - casi gritaba la mujer  
-y que significa? - cuestionó Parvati con interés al acercarse  
-quiere decir....que el señor Potter morirá pronto por una enfermedad del corazón! Pobre muchacho! - seguía gritando con su mano huesuda en la cara  
-disculpe profesora - dijo Judith harta del escándalo - pero este corazón no significa muerte.  
-Como dices!? - exclamó Parvati  
-Pues eso, no hay por que exagerar, la cera de este corazón no tiene porosidad, por tanto no es muerte, significa algo relacionado con un amor no correspondido u olvidado - informó Judith ganado una mirada amenazadora de Trelawney, quien había dejado sus quejas, y cierto desconcierto por parte de Lavender y Parvati.  
-Bien, con que la señorita Hamilton cree saber mas que yo - dijo molesta la profesora de adivinación  
-No se si mis conocimientos la superan, pero en este caso estoy segura de tener la razón - se defendió Judith sin titubear  
-Ah si? Y se puede saber en que se basa para afirmar eso? - seguía replicando Trelawney  
-Pues se supone que usted debería saberlo, pero se lo diré. A mi me han enseñado técnicas de adivinación desde los 5 años y tanto tiempo de estudio me da la seguridad para decirle esto  
  
Trelawney se quedo de piedra, al igual que Harry y el resto de los estudiantes. Judith empezó a sentirse incomoda en aquel silencio, pero la profesora Trelawney lo rompió.  
  
-el día de hoy...saldremos temprano. Retírense. - declaró la maestra mientras todos abandonaban la sala y la escuchaban decir cosas como "así que de esto se trataba lo que sentí" o "debí pensar que mi presentimiento tenía que ver con esto.."  
  
  
Judith y Harry caminaban por los pasillos de Howgarts. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo estaban ahí, caminando con pasos lentos hacía ningún lugar.   
A Judith, aquello le recordó el silencio durante el tiempo en que la mirada de Trelawney se clavó en la suya, así que decidió terminar eso.  
  
-Harry...- lo llamó tímidamente  
-Si? - le contestó el  
-Crees que no debí hacer lo que hice en clase? - le cuestionó ella un poco avergonzada  
-No...estuvo bien... - le respondió haciendo que se sintiera mejor - ...sabes? eres muy especial  
-Eh?...como especial?   
-Te has enfrentado a dos personas en solo tres días, personas a quienes nadie había contradicho de esa manera antes, solo Hermione ah echo algo así con Trelawney....creo que ya se por que son amigas...  
-Gracias...creo  
-De nada...creo - le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.   
  
De nuevo el sonrojo, la emoción, y los nervios en Judith.  
  
-eh...Harry - lo llamó Judith de nuevo  
-si? - contestó él de igual forma  
-es verdad?  
-Que cosa?  
-Lo que se formó con tu cera   
  
Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero no tanto como lo habría echo en otras ocasiones. Judith le había recordado algo en lo que hacía tiempo no pensaba: lo que sentía por Cho Chang  
  
-supongo que eres mejor adivina que Trelawney...- dijo Harry algo sonrojado  
-eh...y puedes contarme de...ella? - le preguntó Judith. Harry suspiro.  
-Creo...que si...  
  
Harry se dispuso a recordar todo lo relacionado con Cho; buenos y malos momentos, estaba dispuesto a contar con detalle cada suceso a la joven que había ganado su confianza en tres simples días.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
En otro salón del castillo, Ron intentaba seguir el ritmo de una melodía muggle, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en como los muggles usaban la electricidad para hacer funcionar los aparatos que le habían mostrado en clase.  
  
-muy bien, ya van mejorando - animó la maestra a sus alumnos, en especial a los mas inexpertos como Ron - señorita Granger, podría ayudar al señor Weasley con sus pasos, por favor? - pidió la maestra a Hermione  
-por supuesto - contestó la prefecta de Gryffindor acercándose a su amigo pelirrojo  
  
Hermione se colocó a lado de Ron y comenzó a moverse lentamente al compás de la música que sonaba, a la vez que le indicaba al pelirrojo como hacerlo.  
Tras cinco minutos, aproximadamente, la maestra apagó el sonido de la música.  
  
-ahora que dominan esto, pasemos con el vals - dijo la maestra - seguro ustedes alguna vez lo han practicado, aunque no estuvieran consientes en el momento. Este solo se baila como cualquier pieza lenta, pero con algunos adornos... - la maestra continuó hablando por unos minutos y finalmente le pidió a Hermione que siguiera ayudando a Ron.  
  
A pesar de que el vals era un baile muy sencillo, Ron se equivocaba bastante, cosa que desesperaba un poco a Hermione.   
Al fin, después de 20 minutos de pisotones y jaloneos, Ron parecía haber logrado mejoras y la maestra sonreía desde una esquina del salón observando a su mejor y a su peor estudiante llevar los pasos lentos del tenue baile.  
  
-quizá....así abría sido si la hubiera invitado...- dijo Ron para si mismo y sin ser escuchado por Hermione, quien se acerco un poco a Ron para llevar mejor el compás.   
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, la música parecía haber dejado de sonar a su alrededor, sus ojos se habían encontrado sin haberse buscado, atrapándose en una sola mirada. Todo lo demás se esfumo tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que había sucedido, pero no les importaba, se encontraban nadando en el mar de los ojos del otro y seguían llevando los delicados pasos del baile por pura inercia.  
Sus cuerpos se habían acercado un poco mas y ya no se daban cuenta de los movimientos a su alrededor, ya ni siquiera sus conciencias estaba ahí, seguían bailando sin darse cuenta de que sus corazones le habían ganado una batalla a sus cabezas, que poco a poco se acercaban....de pronto, la mágica atmósfera en la que no había nada mas desapareció. Un alumno de Ravenclaw había jalado accidentalmente el cable de la grabadora haciendo que el aparato muggle se estrellara en el piso para producir el sonido que saco a Ron y Hermione de su fantasía y les devolvió sus mentes. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el uno del otro, se separaron rápidamente y pudieron apreciar que eran el centro de atención de cada persona en el salón, incluida la maestra, cosa que los hizo enrojecer tanto como un par de tomates maduros.  
  
-muy buen baile, Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, y yo que pensé que le tomaría mas tiempo - los felicitó la maestra  
  
Ninguno de los dos respondió. Aun se sentían victimas de las miradas de todos los alumnos, algunas de ternura y una que otra de envidia, quizá...  
  
-la clase a terminado - anunció la maestra   
  
Ron y Hermione salieron juntos del salón. Silenciosamente caminaban uno al lado del otro, no tenían idea de cómo habían llegado a eso, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, fue como quedarse dormido y luego solo...despertar.  
Había silencio mientras caminaban, si, pero no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien se sentían bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había silencio entre ellos, siempre estaba una pelea, o Malfoy insultando a alguno de ellos, o cualquier cosa. Empezaron a caminar mas cerca el uno del otro sin darse cuenta. Ellos sabían bien lo que sentían, por supuesto que les tomó tiempo admitirlo ante si mismos, y les tomaría un tanto mas poder gritarlo al mundo mágico o muggle, pero habría que saber esperar, ellos y los que deseaban verlos juntos tendrían que esperar, ahora solo caminaban uno al lado del otro felices y protegidos por el silencio, recordando el suceso de unos cuantos minutas atrás, ahora no con vergüenza, si no con felicidad.  
  
++~~++~~++~++~~++  
  
Bajo un árbol del jardín de Howgarts, estaba Judith, sorprendida tras haber escuchado la historia de Harry, quien se veía triste de recordar tan detalladamente todo lo que había vivido el año pasado. Se encontraban frente a frente con las miradas cruzadas. Harry privó a Judith de ver sus ojos esmeralda cuando empezó a bajar la cabeza lentamente. Judith se acercó un poco más a él y al bajar su cara hasta quedar debajo de la de Harry notó los ojos cristalinos de su amigo, que no derramaban lagrimas, pero de seguro las retenían.  
  
-Harry...esta bien, nadie puede elegir de quien se enamora..créeme... y en cuanto a Cedric, bien deberías saber que no es tu culpa - dijo Judith tratando de confortarlo  
-De nuevo me sorprendes... - dijo Harry muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado  
-Hum? Por que? - se sorprendió Judith  
-Muchas personas me han dicho lo mismo que tu, pero nadie me lo hace sonar tan confortante, como si en verdad fuera verdad  
-Harry... sabes que es verdad. Esta vez trataré de no decir lo mismo que los otros, por que se que cuando lo escuchas mucho, las palabras pierden sentido, mejor te preguntaré... ¿qué hubieras pensado si hubieras sido tu quien muriera y Cedric viviera?  
-...pensaría que fue mejor morir así, y que ayude a que otro se salvará, que Cedric debe vivir en paz...con Cho  
-Muy bien. Te aseguro que eso es lo que Cedric piensa  
-Aún así... Cho sigue llorando su muerte... y me siento muy mal por ella  
-Sabes? Yo creo que para Cho fue un hecho impactante el que una persona tan joven y a quien conoció hace tanto muriera de esa forma y es lógico que se sienta así, mas por que empezaba algo con él según me dices...  
-Si...  
-Harry, Cho se repondrá muy pronto, incluso creo que le tomará menos que a ti hacerlo. Tu también debes olvidar, te esperan tiempos difíciles, y no solo a ti... a todos  
-Tienes mucha razón...  
  
Harry se empezaba a sentir mejor, pero seguí con la cabeza baja. Judith pudo ver que sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto, pero algo le faltaba a Harry para sentirse bien.   
De un momento a otro, Harry sintió la presencia de Judith mas cerca de él. La joven se sentó a su lado y sus delgados brazos rodeaban su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir muy bien, tan bien como no se había sentido desde que se enteró que tenía un padrino y que lo quería. Judith, por otro lado, también se sentía bien, sentía que estaba ayudando a un buen amigo y hacía esfuerzos muy grandes por controlar los nervios que la atacaban estando al lado de Harry... un momento después ambos se sentían del todo bien, pero aquello no podía durar para siempre y dos figuras estaban ya frente a la escena.  
  
Se escuchó un "ejem.. !" Salido de los labios de un pelirrojo que trajo como consecuencia que Harry y Judith se separaran elevando la vista. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí.  
  
-perdonen... - dijo Hermione - pero ya casi es hora de comer  
-aunque no se si tengan hambre - dijo Ron  
-eh...si, yo si tengo, vamos a comer - habló Judith esta vez  
  
Harry se levantó y ayudó a Judith a hacerlo también para encaminarse al gran comedor. Pronto Hermione y Judith se adelantaron un poco, llegando antes al destino. Una vez acomodadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde aún no había casi nadie, empezaron a hablar.  
  
-que pasó con Harry? - preguntó Hermione pícaramente  
-vamos, Hermione, no intentes vengarte por lo de Ron cuando nos conocimos. Harry me contó todo lo del año pasado...  
-todo...?  
-si, se sentía mal y creí que estaría bien hacerle sentir que aun tiene personas con el y que se multiplican  
-pues me parece bien... - Hermione fue cortada  
-Hola! - dijo alguien a la derecha de Judith,   
-Como estas? - se oyó a la izquierda  
-Eh...bien, ustedes....son algo de Ron? - preguntó la joven de la trenza a los dos pelirrojos a sus lados  
-Que si lo somos? - dijo Fred Weasley  
-Debemos serlo, ya que somos pelirrojos - añadió George con tono gracioso  
-Pero permite que nos presentemos - habló Fred levantándose de la silla - yo soy Fred Weasley - dijo haciendo una reverencia  
-Y yo George Weasley - se presentó el segundo pelirrojo imitando a su hermano  
-Somos los gemelos Weasley - dijeron a la vez  
-Y estamos felices de conocer a la dama que dejó en su lugar a Draco "pelo lamido" Malfoy - dijo Fred moviéndose de forma graciosa   
-En verdad es un honor - dijo George en toda una parodia de su hermano, como hacía este otro  
-Ustedes están locos... - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa  
-Nos llaman locos... - dijo George aparentando que le habían herido el alma  
-...pero en realidad solo somos dos almas incomprendidas - continuó Fred de la misma forma que su gemelo...  
  
Ron y Harry estaban entrando en el comedor medio lleno en compañía de Dean y Seamus cuando escucharon una leve carcajada venir de la mesa de Gryffindor. Al voltear hacía halla, estaba Judith riendo y los gemelos realizando mas de sus actuaciones mientras se alejaban de Hermione y Judith para reunirse con Lee Jordan. Los chicos tomaron sus lugares frente a las dos jóvenes para iniciar una conversación de cuatro que hizo pasar rápidamente la comida.  
  
Las clases siguieron sin alteraciones. Ya por la noche cada uno de los cuatro amigos se encontraba en respectiva cama pensando.  
  
Hermione pensaba en aquel baile que se había dado sin saber, en lo cerca que estuvo de Ron físicamente y en lo cerca que estuvieron también sus almas al caminar juntas por los largos pasillos de Howgarts. En lo mismo pensaba Ron.  
  
Harry pensaba en lo bien que se sentía. Hablar con Judith fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo, pues muchas de sus cargas emocionales que eran cubiertas por una sonrisa habían salido de su interior y aquel dulce abrazo lo hizo sentir que tenía alguien mas en quien apoyarse. Judith también pensaba en el abrazo y en lo mucho que significó para ella que Harry se abriera con ella para contarle todas esas cosas.  
  
Cada uno de los cuatro, sumido en sus pensamientos, se dejó abrazar poco a poco por el sueño y por la tranquilidad de la noche.   
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Notas: termine un tercer capitulo y quedo mas largo que lo anteriores (quizá también mas aburrido) pero aquí esta y les tengo noticias: había dicho que esto no se alargaría mucho, pero para su desgracia eh decidido que si tendrá mas de cuatro capítulos^^U y después de las malas noticias le responderé a las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad y paciencia de dejar un review  
  
Hermione12: no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu opinión, muchas gracias!  
  
Iris Pollens: es muy buen habito saber compartir... y Judith te lo agradece  
  
Leia-Pandora: ya hay uno mas. Espero que te gusté.  
  
Irving Paul Vargas Cruz: ya cambie de opinión en cuanto a la extensión y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras  
  
Minaro: es una vaca pinta...! ^^U mil gracias! 


	4. Elecciones

Ultimo día de la semana. Judith miraba detalladamente el horario de clases mientras que Hermione, Ron y Harry desayunaban y su propio desayuno se enfriaba en un plato.  
  
-¿Que te pasa? - le preguntó Hermione a su amiga  
-mmm... es que... ya es viernes, y hay dos clases que no hemos tomado... - respondió Judith  
-¿Te refieres a "defensa contra las artes oscuras" y "cuidado de criaturas mágicas"? - le preguntó Ron  
-si, precisamente a esas - confirmó Judith  
-Me parece que "cuidado de criaturas mágicas" se cancelará hasta que Hagrid vuelva... - mencionó Harry mientras comía una tostada. Últimamente se veía feliz y casi despreocupado.  
-¿Quién es Hagrid? - preguntó Judith  
-Cierto, tu no lo conoces - dijo Hermione  
-En cuanto regresé te lo presentaremos - dijo Ron entusiasta  
-Sí, el es un buen amigo. Era el guardabosque, pero ahora también imparte clase... bueno, lo hacía - dijo Harry feliz de recordar a Hagrid  
-Hablan tan bien de él que ya muero por conocerlo - dijo Judith con su sonrisa - pero ¿a donde se ah ido? - preguntó después  
-Dumbledore le encomendó una misión después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado durante el torneo de los tres magos... - respondió Harry  
-Esperamos que vuelva pronto - habló Ron  
-Pero... cambiando el tema drásticamente, ¿que hay de "defensa contra las artes oscuras"?, esa es una materia importante... - dijo Judith  
-Yo supongo que se cancelará por ahora, después de todo no hemos tenido mucha suerte con los maestros de esta materia - dijo Harry mientras terminaba su desayuno  
-¿Tu no sabes nada, Hermione? - le preguntó Ron   
-No... McGonagall no me ah dicho nada de esa clase, pero supe que al parecer esperan a un nuevo maestro - resolvió Hermione la duda del pelirrojo   
-Oye Hermione, ¿no tenias que ir con McGonagall por unas circulares a esta hora? - dijo Judith revisando su reloj  
-¡Es cierto! ¡Debo irme!  
  
Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la mesa seguida por Judith. Las dos salieron del gran comedor hablando de algo que Ron y Harry ya no alcanzaban a escuchar.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron en el comedor habando de sus "cosas" (quidditch y maldiciones para Snape) después de que las castañas salieron de ahí. Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagall y Judith a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger algunas cosas para tenerlas a la mano antes de su primer clase, la cual tendría lugar dentro de una hora. Al salir de la habitación que compartía con Hermione, Lavender y Parvati, volvió a bajar a la sala común donde se encontró con una pelirroja de aproximados 14 años.  
  
-Hola... - la saludó la pelirroja  
-Ah, hola, eres la hermanita de Ron, ¿cierto? - saludo de vuelta tomando asiento en un sillón cercano  
-Si, soy Ginny  
-Mucho gusto Ginny, mi nombre es Judith  
-Lo sé, Ron y Harry me han contado de ti  
-¿Sí? Es extraño que yo no supiera casi nada de ti  
-Bueno, creo que a Ron no le gusta mucho tener a "su hermanita" como tema de conversación...  
-Jeje... pues no creo que a ti tampoco te guste mucho hablar de tu hermano con tus amigas - le dijo en un intento de animarla - así son los hermanos  
-Creo.. - dijo Ginny sonriendo - Judith...  
-¿Sí?   
-Te has hecho muy amiga de Harry, ¿cierto? - preguntó Ginny tímidamente  
-Pues si, podemos decir que si - le respondió con una sonrisa y haciendo su trenza a un lado - ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
-¿Tu... sabes si a Harry... le gusta alguien?   
  
Judith se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Ginny y al mismo tiempo se sintió extraña de tener que contestar.  
  
-Pues... si, a Harry le gusta una chica, pero ella no le corresponde  
-¿Y quien es ella? - preguntó Ginny muy interesada y dejándose de la pena  
-Ginny, lo siento, pero eso no me toca decirlo a mí, si no a Harry - dijo Judith esta vez asombrada por el repentino atrevimiento de la pelirroja  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo... solo dime si aun le gusta Cho Chang  
-¿Ya lo sabías, Ginny? - las sorpresas no parecían acabar para Judith  
-Si, solo contéstame eso, al menos  
-La respuesta es un poco dudosa... Harry cree que aún la quiere, y no dudo que halla sido así, pero estuve hablando con él y siento que no es como antes, ahora es mas bien cariño, aunque eso solo Harry podrá saberlo  
-Eres observadora, Judith  
-La verdad, no lo soy, solo con los sentimientos de mis amigos - Judith sonreía mientras Ginny la miraba - a ti te gusta, ¿cierto?  
-¿Cómo dices? - dijo la pelirroja mientras el color de su piel cambiaba al de su cabello  
-Te gusta Harry, Ginny - Judith mantenía una sonrisa pícara, pero a algo dentro de ella le dolía escuchar la respuesta que ya conocía  
-Si... - la voz de Ginny se escucho muy baja, pero lo suficiente para ser oída - al principio creo que me lo negué, pero después creció tanto, que ya no pude mas...  
-Ya veo... eh... tengo que irme, debo encontrar a Hermione  
-Esta bien ¡nos vemos, Judith!  
-Adiós - le respondió casi saliendo de la sala común  
  
Ginny se quedo sentada en su sillón viendo a Judith partir. Según el horario que Ron había dejado olvidado era temprano aún, así que Ginny se lamento de no haberle pedido a Judith que se quedara mas tiempo.  
  
-No puedo creer que la halla odiado cuando la vi por primera vez... - dijo Ginny para sí misma, aún dentro de la sala vacía  
  
Judith, por otro lado, caminada por un largo pasillo, en el que se encontraba la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, esperando encontrarse a Hermione cerca de ahí, y así fue. Hermione estaba saliendo de la oficina junto con otras dos personas; mas prefectos de Gryffindor.  
La joven del cabello enmarañado encontró con la mirada a su amiga y se acercó a ella con unos papeles en la mano.  
  
-Hola, Judith, ¿lista para la siguiente clase?  
-Sí. Estuve en la sala común hablando con Ginny  
-Ah, ¿sí? Es simpática  
-Eso creo, solo que me hizo preguntas acerca de Harry  
-La verdad, no me extraña - Hermione había empezado a caminar y Judith lo hacía a su lado - a ella le a gustado Harry desde hace tiempo  
-Me lo dijo... Oye ¿qué son esos papeles?  
-Son convocatorias para el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, necesitamos un nuevo guardián ya que Oliver se a graduado. Debo pegarlos en la sala común y las habitaciones de chicas de Gryffindor  
-Ya veo, creo que tal vez haga la audición  
-¿Juegas quidditch? - se sorprendió Hermione  
-Si, en el Instituto Salem jugaba como buscadora, aunque guardián es uno de mis puestos favoritos  
-El buscador de Gryffindor es precisamente Harry - comentó Hermione  
-¡Magnifico! ¿Y quien es el capitán? - quiso saber Judith  
-Pues el capitán era Oliver, así que tendrán que elegir uno nuevo este año  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llegaron frente a la dama gorda. "Luna plateada" dijo Hermione para que la dama girara y les abriera el paso. Entraron en la sala común, viendo que Ginny ya no se encontraba ahí. Hermione partió la pequeña pila de papeles dándole la mitad a Judith, que se había ofrecido a ayudarle a pegarlos en las habitaciones.  
Una vez que hubo un papel de convocatoria pegado en cada habitación de Gryffindor pertenecientes desde segundo hasta séptimo grado, Hermione y Judith se reunieron nuevamente en la sala común y pegaron uno cerca de la chimenea. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se detuvieron a leer lo que decía.  
  
CONVOCATORIA PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR  
Se les informa a todos los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor que estén interesados en un puesto en nuestro equipo de quidditch, que el día siete de este mismo mes, serán las pruebas para obtener el puesto de Guardián.  
Las pruebas serán en el campo de quidditch del colegio a las 11:00 AM  
  
-¿Y..?   
-¿Y que, Hermione?  
-¿Harás la prueba?  
-Sí, me interesa. Solo que es pasado mañana, espero que mis padres tengan tiempo de enviar mi escoba...  
-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, pero ya es tarde y nos toca pociones  
-Ya lo sé, que fastidio...  
  
Las chicas tomaron todo lo necesario y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para tomar la última clase de pociones de la semana.   
Cuando iban bajando a las mazmorras, pudieron ver a Snape un poco mas delante de ellas. Obviamente se dirigía a dar la clase, así que corrieron tras él para tratar de llegar primero, sin embargo, las detuvo y les quito puntos por correr, menos otros mas que les resto una vez en la mazmorra por haber llegado tarde.  
  
-Como odio a este viejo rabo verde... . ya debería casarse - fue lo ultimo que dijo Judith antes de tomar su asiento entre Hermione y Harry.  
  
La clase no tuvo contratiempos mayores que los de siempre: Snape maldiciendo los errores de Neville, restando punto a Gryffindor y añadiéndolos a Slytherin, mirando a Harry con odio y alabando a Malfoy.   
Por su parte, Draco no ponía mucha atención a las felicitaciones que Snape le brindaba cada vez que mezclaba correctamente los ingredientes de la poción, Estaba ocupado observando a Judith compartiendo algunos ingredientes con Ron, quien era reprendido por Hermione por no llevar todo lo necesario a clase.  
  
-¿Qué vez, Draco? - preguntó empalagosamente Pansy Parkinson   
-Nada que pueda ser de tu incumbencia, Pansy - contestó fríamente Draco  
-OH, si que lo es, Draco, no entiendo por que miras tanto a esa Gryffindor estúpida, no será que te gusta, ¿verdad?  
-La estúpida eres tu, Parkinson, por creer que a mi podría gustarme una Gryffindor, y mas ESA Gryffindor  
-Me alegro, Draco...   
  
Pansy se alejó de Draco más tranquila y continuo con la preparación de su poción. Draco aún miraba a Judith, como buscando algo en ella. Aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho, y no podía dejar que todos pensaran que podían hacerle eso y quedarse tranquilos, algo tenía que hacer. De repente, Judith era un blanco más importante que Harry.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Llegó el Domingo y una lechuza gris entro apresuradamente en la habitación de las chicas de quinto curso en la torre de Gryffindor. El ave penetró a través de las cortinas de la cama de Judith y deposito un paquete alargado cerca de ella, que se encontraba sentada en el borde después de haber recorrido la cortina.  
  
-Buenos días, Merlín, me da gusto que llegaras a tiempo - saludó la joven a su lechuza, acariciándola  
  
Judith salió de la cama, ya vestida, y se dirigió al campo de quidditch de Howgarts, sin olvidar, claro esta, el paquete alargado por que había estado esperando algo preocupada durante la última hora.  
  
Cuando se acerco al campo, pudo ver que no solo Gryffindor necesitaría un nuevo integrante. Para cuando Judith se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, apenas estaban acabando las pruebas para elegir a un nuevo cazador en Hufflepuff.  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí? - preguntó Ron interesado  
-Mi escoba... - respondió Judith tímidamente  
-¿Tu vas a hacer la prueba? - preguntó Harry sorprendido - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
-No pensé que importara...  
-Hemos hablado de eso los últimos dos días, claro que importaba - dijo Ron - ¡serás mi rival!  
-Eh...lo se, ¿acaso no quieres que haga la prueba, Ron?   
  
Ron borró su expresión de confusión y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para ofrecerle su mano a Judith  
  
-que gane el mejor - le dijo  
  
Judith sonrió también y no dudo en tomar la mano de su amigo. La profesora Hooch no tardó mucho en acercarse a ellos para indicarles que fueran donde estaba el equipo de quidditch, pues serían jueces para la selección de su nuevo integrante. Harry de inmediato se reunió con el equipo, mientras Ron y Judith estaban entre la pequeña multitud de Gryffindors y Hermione observaba desde las gradas junto a Seamus, cosa que Ron no dejó de notar.  
Por ser tantos los interesado y solo uno el puesto, Angelina sugirió que eligieran por medio de una eliminatoria, la cual realizarían de dos en dos...  
  
-Usaremos bolas de madera para la prueba. Pasaran por turnos y en parejas, cada uno defenderá un aro de tres de los jugadores simultáneamente, a uno le tocará detener a Harry, a uno de los gemelos y a mí, mientras que el otro deberá enfrentarse al resto del equipo. El que logre parar mas bolas avanzará en la eliminatoria - explico Angelina a los impacientes Gryffindors que se apretujaban frente a ella para poder verla mejor  
  
Y así empezaron Dean Thomas y Jhon McGregor, un estudiante de cuarto curso. Dos horas después, el número de aspirantes se había reducido considerablemente. Algunos desertaron antes de ser llamados al ver lo difícil que resultaba avanzar en la eliminatoria, otros tantos simplemente habían sido superados y quedaban fuera. Al final, no fue sorprendente ver que los últimos dos posibles jugadores eran Ron y Judith.  
  
-Ron... - llamó Judith al pelirrojo antes de subir nuevamente a su escoba - ..aún espero que gane el mejor  
-Yo también   
  
Ambos se elevaron lentamente y se situaron frente a un aro distinto. Angelina, Fred y Harry se situaron al frente a Ron, mientras que George, Katie y Alicia se acomodaron estratégicamente al frente de Judith, cada cual con una bolsa llena con bolas de madera colgando de su hombro. Al sonar el silbato de la señora Hooch, empezaron a lanzarlas.  
Al principio no les costaba mucho trabajo detenerlas, pero después de unos minutos se volvió una tarea difícil para ambos. Judith era delgada y no le costaba trabajo alcanzar las bolas, definitivamente tuvo que haber sido buena buscadora en Salem, pero su problema redecía en la fuerza con la que eran arrojadas en ciertas ocasiones. Ron, por otro lado, no tenía contratiempos en pararlas, pero en ocasiones le era difícil alcanzarlas.  
  
Después de catorce minutos, solo quedaba tiempo para un par de bolas mas y ambos iban empatados. Finalmente Angelina arrojó una bola un poco alejada que Ron no logró alcanzar y traspasó exitosamente el aro. Hooch hizo sonar su silbato con la aparente victoria de Judith.  
  
-Creo que gano el mejor - dijo Ron algo triste, pero con una sonrisa, una vez que bajo de su escoba  
  
El equipo se acerco a felicitar a Judith, pero ella no parecía convencida.   
-¿Saben? Creo que Ron puede ser mucho mejor guardián que yo, ¿que tal si le dan el puesto a él?  
  
Todos la observaron un tanto incrédulos. Había conseguido un puesto en el equipo de quidditch, cosa que cualquiera desearía, y lo estaba rechazando para cedérselo a su oponente.   
  
-¿Estas segura? - Preguntó Angelina - te querías entrar...  
-Si, estoy segura  
-Pero... ¿en serio? No deberías... - le dijo Ron mas sorprendido que nadie  
-Miren, es cierto que yo quería el puesto, pero Ron lo hará mejor, solo debe practicar mas el vuelo   
  
Judith se mantuvo firme en lo que decía, pero todos pudieron ver que le era difícil hacerlo.  
  
-Yo acepto - habló Ron. Todos lo miraron - pero solo si tu y el equipo aceptan que te quedes como suplente y seas parte del equipo  
-Yo digo lo mismo - dijo Harry sin tardanza. Todos los demás dibujaron sonrisas en sus caras y aceptaron también, incluida la señora Hooch  
  
Hermione, que ya se encontraba con ellos, felicitó y abrazó a sus dos amigos, sonrojándose cuando los gemelos le hicieron notar que también había abrazado a Ron. Harry también los felicitó y se sintió muy feliz de estar en el equipo con su mejor amigo y su... bueno, no sabía bien lo que era Judith para él, pero sentía que era algo muy importante.  
  
La señora Hooch se dirigió al lugar donde empezaban a llegar algunos Slytherin que miraban petulantes al equipo de Gryffindor.  
  
-Snif... el pequeño Ronnie a crecido - dijo Fred limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria  
-Ahora es todo un hombre, ¡y juega quidditch! - continuó George igual que su hermano  
  
Probablemente ambos habrían seguido, de no ser por que Angelina puso orden.  
  
-Ya basta, ustedes dos. Ahora que tenemos un equipo completo de nuevo, debemos elegir a un capitán...  
-Te propongo a ti - dijo Harry de inmediato. Todo el equipo lo apoyo  
-¿A mí? ¿En serio?   
-Si, Angelina, tu serás perfecta. Desde que Oliver se fue, has sido tu quien pone el orden - dijo Fred  
-Así es, de modo que te nombramos nueva capitana - le dijo George tocando sus hombros y su cabeza con una escoba, como lo hacían antes para nombrar a alguien caballero o de un puesto importante  
-Gracias... - dijo feliz Angelina - trataré de ser la mejor capitana que hallan tenido, adema de Oliver  
-Estamos seguros de que lo serás - dijo Katie   
  
Después de las felicitaciones y demás, cada cual se fue del campo de quidditch para continuar con su Domingo. Los gemelos se fueron cuando Lee Jordan se acercó a ellos con una caja, Angelina, Alicia y Katie debían terminar un trabajo en equipo, así que fueron a la torre de Gryffindor para hacerlo, mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Judith aún estaban en el campo, disponiéndose a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando una voz poco agradable llamó su atención.  
  
-Con que el pobretón y la presumida entraron al equipo  
-No molestes ahora, Malfoy, mejor ve a que te lama tu vaca - le dijo Ron  
-Y tu ve a hacer una colecta de caridad, haber si alguien se apiada de ti y te regala una túnica mas grande  
  
Ron se hubiera lanzado sobre Malfoy de no ser por que sintió a Hermione tirando de su manga.  
  
-Ya lárgate, al menos ellos no compraron su puesto - dijo Harry conteniéndose de intentar lanzarse como Ron  
-Ah, no importa lo que digas, Potter, con Hamilgton como su guardiana, meteremos tantas quaffle que aunque atraparas la snitch les sería imposible ganar  
-Para empezar, deberías informarte mejor, por que el guardián es Ron - le corrigió Hermione  
-¡Ja! Es casi lo mismo - dijo Draco pensando en que maldición lanzaría sobre Crabbe y Goyle por la información falsa y que se haría a él mismo por haberles creído  
  
Malfoy comenzó a alejarse y el cuarteto salió del campo de quidditch para celebrar de la mejor manera lo que quedaba de su día libre.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Pues este ah sido el cuarto capitulo. Solo espero que cierta persona no me mate por haber dejado a Judith como suplente.... en fin, gracias a los tres reviews que me dejaron. Para sugerencias, felicitaciones, quejas, correcciones dejen un review, para maldiciones imperdonables, howlers, dementores y demás, envíenselos a mi hermana ^___^UUU  
  
Uriko 


	5. El Accidente

Los meses pasaron. Prácticamente acababa de acontecer la fiesta de Halloween y muy pronto comenzaría la temporada de quidditch, por lo que todo el mundo en Howgarts estaba emocionado.  
  
-Atención, deseo anunciar oficialmente que en una semana y media abriremos la temporada de quidditch con el partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin - anunció Dumbledore con su sonrisa amable durante el desayuno - así que hoy empezará el entrenamiento. Pónganse de acuerdo con el capitán de su equipo para los horarios, prepárense y den lo mejor de ustedes  
  
Dumbledore sonrío otra vez y se sentó para terminar su desayuno.  
  
-Ya lo oyeron - dijo Draco Malfoy sentado entre Crabbe y Goyle  
-¿Qué cosa, Draco? - preguntó Crabbe torpemente  
-Que pronto tendremos un partido contra Gryffindor, y es la oportunidad perfecta para mi venganza contra Hamilgton - contestó maliciosamente Malfoy  
-¿Y como, según tu, eso te va ayudar sí ella no juega? - dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson a espaldas de Malfoy  
-Pansy - dijo Malfoy con un tono meloso y sarcástico a la vez - que bien que hallas escuchado, puesto que tu puedes ayudarme con eso  
-¿De que forma? - preguntó un poco desconfiada  
-Eso aún no lo se, pero no dudo que se me ocurrirá algo, ¿deseas cooperar?  
-De acuerdo - respondió Pansy después de pensarlo un momento  
-Entonces nos veremos luego en la sala común para pensar en esto  
  
Draco se levantó de la mesa dejando menos de la mitad de su desayuno y saliendo del gran comedor. Pansy, por su parte, tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa para empezar a desayunar antes de la primer clase.  
  
-la, la, la, la... - tarareaba alegremente Judith por el pasillo caminando junto a Hermione  
-¿Por qué tan feliz? - le preguntó su amiga  
-Este día empieza el entrenamiento de quidditch  
-Pero... tu  
-Ya se que no voy a jugar, pero aún así voy a practicar y para mi eso es más que suficiente. Ya extrañaba el quidditch, ¡es el mejor deporte de todo el mundo!  
-Si, que bien que te guste Judith Potter - dijo Hermione en un tono de broma que Judith no entendió  
-¿Cómo que Judith Potter? - preguntó   
-Es que Harry piensa lo mismo del quidditch y hasta lo dice con las mismas palabras  
-Ah... bueno, vamos a clase. No hay que llegar tarde, Hermi  
  
Judith rió un poco mientras tomaba el tintero de Hermione y salía corriendo por el largo pasillo con su amiga atrás de ella, pero su risa y su paso se cortaron cuando choco con algo, o quizá alguien...  
  
-Lo siento mucho, yo no... ¡ah! Eres tu, "chico vaca" - dijo Judith desde el piso  
-Ten más cuidado de no encontrarte conmigo, Hamilgton. Me arruina el día ver tu despreciable y torpe figura - dijo Malfoy levantándose del piso lo mas dignamente que le era posible  
-Oye, no es mi culpa que tu seas un amargado  
-Y tampoco la mía que tu seas una idiota que no se fija por donde camina  
  
Judith estaba a punto de responder cuando Hermione los alcanzó... y con ella venía la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Draco Malfoy, si no me equivoco, en 15 minutos tienes tu clase de herbólogia, así que dirígete hacía halla - ordenó McGonagall mientras Draco se alejaba por el pasillo - y ustedes dos, tienen transformaciones... conmigo  
-Si - respondieron Hermione y Judith al unísono y caminando atrás de McGonagall  
  
Hermione y Judith caminaron junto a McGonagall hasta su oficina, donde ella les pidió por favor que llevaran unas cajas con algunos ratones al salón de transformaciones, donde ella las estaría esperando antes de iniciar la clase.  
  
-¿No lo notaste? - preguntó Hermione una vez que la profesora McGonagall se retiró  
-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Judith de vuelta  
-Malfoy tenía herbólogia, pero los invernaderos están del lado contrario al que él iba  
-Tienes razón... ¿pero que hay de ese lado que pueda interesarle a Malfoy?  
-Mmm... nada, solo están los salones de Historia de la magia y adivinación... ¡ah! Si, y la enfermería  
-Lo más probable es que fuera hacía halla, aunque él estaba en perfecto estado  
-Bueno, nos preocuparemos luego, ahora debemos llegar a la clase y entregar esto  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
En un lugar lejos del salón de transformación, Draco Malfoy conversaba con Pansy Parkinson...  
  
-¿No pudiste llegar, Draco? - preguntó Pansy tranquilamente  
-Ya te dije que McGonagall me atrapó - contestó él un tanto molesto  
-Bueno... no importa, mejor yo me encargaré de eso. Yo si tengo una excusa para ir   
-¿Y cual es? - preguntó un poco desconfiado  
-Eso... no te lo puedo decir  
-Me da igual... solo que debes hacerlo en menos de una hora, por que en ese lapso de tiempo le toca practicar a Gryffindor  
-Esta bien, voy de una vez...  
  
Pansy salió del salón en el que se encontraba dejando a Draco solo. La joven Slytherin caminaba cuidadosamente y con paso rápido por los amplios pasillos de Howgarts hasta que llegó a su destino...  
  
-Señora Pomfrey... - llamó Pansy a la enfermera de Howgarts  
-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - dijo Madame Pomfrey apareciendo detrás de una cortina  
-Eh... ¿podría darme un tampón? - pidió en voz baja  
-Ah, si, espera un momento  
  
La Señora Pomfrey entró en un amplio armario de la enfermería a buscar lo que Pansy le había pedido, mientras, esta última examinaba minuciosamente la habitación con su aguda vista en busca de algo y finalmente lo encontró: sobre una mesa y junto a varias pociones, descansaba la varita de la bruja Poppy Pomfrey. Pansy se acercó rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento tomó la varita para introducirla en el interior de su túnica junto con una poción que para su suerte se encontraba a lado del pedazo de madera, aquella que una vez Poppy pomfrey usó para hacer crecer los huesos de Harry Potter.  
  
-Aquí esta - dijo Madame Pomfrey un par de minutos más tarde al salir del armario. Pansy se lo agradeció con un ligero gesto y salió de la enfermería.  
-Sin contratiempos - se dijo Pansy una vez lejos  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
-Solo falta Judith... - dijo Angelina al equipo en medio del campo de quidditch  
-Podríamos empezar sin ella - sugirió Alicia Spinet   
-¡No! Por favor, Angelina, esperémosla un poco más - pidió Harry mirando hacía el castillo con la esperanza de ver a su amiga... y la vio. Judith corría lo más rápido que le era posible correr con sus delgadas piernas y una escoba en la mano  
-¡Lo siento mucho! - se disculpó apenas llegó donde los otros - Es que tiré un vaso de agua en el comedor y Filch me ah estado gritando los últimos diez minutos  
-Esta bien, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿bien? - dijo Angelina amable, pero también firme - ahora empezaremos...  
  
El equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a practicar con la estrategia planeada por su nueva capitana sin saber que eran observados por dos figuras.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó la voz de Pansy Parkinson debajo de unas gradas  
-¿Acaso no lo vez? Controlar esta bludger - le contestó Draco junto a ella  
-Pero... ¿por qué la tienes?  
-¡Si serás estúpida, Parkinson! La bludger es una de las que el equipo usa para practicar  
-Pero van a darse cuenta de que les falta una, Draco  
-No se como siendo tan idiota eres una Slytherin, no mereces estar en nuestra casa - le dijo Draco hirientemente   
-No es necesario que me insultes, Draco, mejor dime que demonios hiciste, y así no estaré haciendo preguntas que consideras estúpidas  
-Cambié su bludger por una que yo mismo arregle - dijo Draco rápidamente - ahora vamonos antes de que nos vean  
  
Draco y Pansy salieron precavidamente del campo de quidditch. Se encontraron con Hermione en el camino, pero para su suerte ella no los vio.  
  
-Judith, suelta las bludgers, por favor - pidió Angelina desde el aire - así Fred y George tendrán algo que hacer y dejaran de golpearse entre si ¬¬U  
  
La joven castaña echó su trenza hacía atrás y abrió la caja que contenía las bludgers, saliendo estas disparadas en cuanto la tapa se levantó. Fred golpeo la primer bludger enviándosela a su gemelo que la mandó lejos. La segunda bludger salió disparada a la pierna de Ron, quien al tratar de parar la quaffle que arrojó Katie se acercó más a la peligrosa bola negra, la cual lo golpeo tirandolo de la escoba. Hermione, que apenas iba entrando al campo, alcanzó a ver caer el cuerpo del pelirrojo en el aire...  
  
-¡¡¡wingardium leviosa!!! - alcanzó a gritar la joven del cabello enmarañado a la vez que elevaba su varita, parando la mortal caída de Ron en el aire y dejando caer el cuerpo a medio metro del pasto - ¡Ron! - siguió gritando mientras corría, al igual que todos, hasta donde él pelirrojo se encontraba tirado  
-¡¡¡AH!!! ¡ME DUELE! - se quejaba Ron sujetando su pierna derecha  
-Llévenlo a la enfermería, ¡rápido! - ordenó Angelina a los gemelos.  
  
-Mobilicorpus - dijo George elevando a Ron en el aire mientras Judith y Harry se habían adelantado al castillo para avisar a Madame Pomfrey del accidente y Hermione caminaba junto al cuerpo levitante del pelirrojo sujetando su mano y con una cara de miedo.  
  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
-Tiene la pierna rota - sentenció la Señora Pomfrey en la enfermería después de haber revisado a Ron.  
  
Todo el equipo estaba dentro. Con muchos ruegos, habían convencido a la Señora Pomfrey de que les permitiera quedarse hasta que Ron estuviera bien. Madame Pomfrey no se quejo, puesto que arreglar la pierna rota del pelirrojo no tardaría mas de 5 minutos con su varita, pero... ¿dónde estaba su varita?  
  
-¿Alguno de ustedes ah visto mi varita en algún lugar? - preguntó la Señora Pomfrey al grupo que se desparramaba por la enfermería  
-No, no la hemos visto - dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la buscaban sin éxito  
-Pero que extraño... sin mi varita esto será más difícil. Tendré que hacerte una curación muggle hasta que la encuentre...  
-¿Y cuanto tardará en sanar de esta manera? - preguntó Hermione mientras su mano seguía enlazada a la de Ron sin que nadie se percatara aún de ello  
-Bueno, en caso de que mi varita no apareciera, tardará un mes, más o menos  
-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo! Abriremos la temporada de quidditch en una semana y media - dijo Alicia Spinet  
-En ese caso... tendremos que hacer uso de nuestra guardiana suplente - dijo Angelina  
  
Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que Ron habló por primera vez desde que sus quejas habían parado.  
  
-Mucha suerte, y Judith, esfuérzate mucho  
  
La señora Pomfrey sacó a todos de la enfermería. Ahora si tenía trabajo que hacer y tener a todo el equipo de Quidditch ahí mientras realizaba su labor no lo agradaba mucho. Nadie presentó quejas, solo una persona pidió permiso para quedarse cuando todos salieron.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, por favor, permítame quedarme con Ron. No la molestare, es más, puedo ayudarla, se que hacer esto con métodos muggles es más difícil y necesitará ayuda - rogó Hermione frente a la puerta  
-Pues... tienes razón. Esta bien, quédate y ayúdame   
-¡Muchas Gracias!  
  
Hermione se acercó a la cama donde Ron esperaba, tratando de no quejarse demasiado por el dolor. Madame Pomfrey comenzó con el proceso mientras Hermione le pasaba algunas cosas y a la vez continuaba sujetando la mano de Ron, quien tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
-Tendrás que entrenar mucho - le dijo Harry a su amiga  
-Sí, lo se. Oye, Harry... ¿qué crees que halla pasado? - preguntó Judith pensativamente  
-Sí estas hablando sobre lo de Ron... no estoy seguro, pero tu sabes que los accidentes ocurren en el quidditch, lo único que me pareció muy extraño fue que la varita de la señora Pomfrey no apareciera  
-A mí también. Pero espero que Ron se recuperé y que la señora Pomfrey encuentre su varita, por que eso puede traer más problemas...  
-Sí. Pero olvidemos lo malo, por ahora. Se como sacar comida de la cocina. Vamos por algo y podemos descansar en la sala común mientras comemos, ¿te gustaría? - sugirió Harry para tranquilizar a Judith  
-Sí, ¡vamos! - sonrió ella mientras caminaba a lado de Harry con la cocina de Howgarts como destino.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Eso es todo. Corto, pero casi no tengo tiempo de escribir... además, tengo otras cosas en mente. Bien, no estoy muy segura de que el wingardium leviosa sirva para hacer flotar a las personas también, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, así que si no es así, lo siento ^__^ ah, si, Hermi12, ya arregle lo de los guiones^^ y lo siento.  
  
Uriko 


End file.
